kickin it with kai xD
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: i wrote this in 2014 and uh. im sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**im soryr**_

"This is so stupid." I think to myself as I lunge into a kick. Me and the other Wasabi Warriors are doing a promotion to drum up business in the parking lot of the Black Dragons. Jerry is holding a sign that says "watch our demo get a free jockstrap" and Milton is holding a box of jockstraps. Jack and I are doing a routine. We finish it with a front punch. Me and Jack were doing the demo together because we are the best in the dojo and because he didn't want me doing a routine with any of the other guys, because he thought it would look like i was dating them. My boyfriend comes up with some crazy ideas sometimes.

"Alright, who's ready to sign up?" He asks. Nobody moves.

"Who's just here for the free jockstrap?" Milton asks, and everyone raids the box.

"I think they took the one i was wearing!" He says and we all roll our eyes.

"Every week Rudy makes us do these dumb promotions to drum up business in the parking lot of the Black Dragons." Jack says and I move next to him.

"Where is Rudy anyways?" I ask and hear a roar behind me. Rudy just showed up in a HUGE monster truck.

Yeah, Rudy is pretty stupid sometimes. Currently the only people in it are members of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, the Black Dragons are probably out terrorizing little kids.

"What's up Kim?" My boyfriend Jack stops punching a dummy to talk to me.

"Kai keeps flirting with me like im his girlfriend! Its soooo annoying!"

"He's doing what now?" Jack says and I hear the anger in his voice.

"Chill out Jack. I can handle this."

"I swear the next time I see him ill kill him so much he won't be able to have kids-"

"Thats enough Jack." Jack gets cut off by Milton. Jack goes back to punching the dummy, and i can tell that he is imagining that it is Kai. I grab my Gi from my locker and go to the girls locker room to change. I am about to leave when I hear Jack yelling at someone.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He screams.

"Dude chill. I didn't do anything wrong." The person responds and I gag. It's Kai.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" I told Jack to stay out of this. I kinda want to hear where this goes so I stay put.

"One- YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! Two- the only girl iv'e flirted with is Kim-Hahaha! You want me to believe that Kim is dating-hahaha-YOU?!" Okay, this has gone on long enough. I have to put an end to this before Jack karate chops Kai's balls off. I burst out of the locker room.

"Helllo Kimmy!" I hear from Kai.

"Stuff it." I tell him and i go stand next to Jack. "Hi Jack!" I say, then hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at me and I nod.

"Kai this is my boyfriend Jack. Didn't he beat you up on the great wall of china?" I say to Kai, who has an expression of anger mixed with confusion on his face.

"He did not- you just- but what- THIS IS NOT OVER!

kai, to hide his shame, assumed a new identity, became korean, and joined exo. to this day he still holds the shame of uh. getting his ass kicked by a 12 yr old man.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is unrelated and also this si a songfic. t o a song. i wrote**

Sitting down, waiting at the curb.

"Why were you so late?" I asked Jack kiddingly and worry slips onto his face.

"Just kidding Jack." I say and roll my eyes. He immediately breaks out into his signature cocky smile.

"Jack..." I say before he bends down to pick me up from the curb and carries me around with me screaming at him.

For someone to come and tell me, to forget about the world

I was sitting down at the dojo, back to the door. I was writing in my journal for school, so I didn't notice when Jack came in. He picked me up and I flipped him.

"What was that for?" He complained, getting up.

"Im busy! I have a school project due!" I snap and turn back around. Jack picks me up again and I squirm around as he carries me out the dojo doors.

"Lets just forget about the world." He says, setting me down on a park bench, facing the lake.

To make me feel safe, when im lost, and can't be found.

Stupid world! I think, kicking punching dummies at the dojo, late at night, tears streaming down my face. I see Jack walk by with a girl. He looks in, and I keep kicking. I hope he's happy. I think. That makes one of us. I glance over at him and see that he has said something to the girl and she walks away. He walks in and I go back to kicking. Suddenly, I get engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Whats wrong, Kim?" I hear and start crying more.

"Brett stood me up." I said, turning and crying into Jack's shirt.

"I'm gonna beat him up." Jack says, and I can feel him tense up.

"Jack, no. He's not worth it." I say. Right now, I feel safe in his arms.

Because my world was never meant to be around. You c


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy**

TheMiltonator has joined the chat

HairyBlackBelt has joined the chat

TheMiltonator: Jack?

HairyBlackBelt: Aw man. Kim changed my username again. One moment.

Hairyblackbelt has left the chat

WasabiWarrior has joined the chat

WasabiWarrior: Much better.

TheMiltonator: Why was Kim on your laptop?

WasabiWarrior: She said she was checking her email!

TheSnowflake has joined the chat

TheSnowflake: Hey Jack!

TheSnowflake: What is with my username?

WasabiWarrior: Well... Back when I first joined the dojo, remember when I was super sleep deprived and took a nap in Rudy's office?

TheSnowflake: That was a while ago. Didn't you tell me my hair was nice?

WasabiWarrior: Yeah that. Well in my dream you were a disco lady named The Snowflake. And Milton was a weird french horn player named 'Milty Moondust' or something like that.

TheMiltonator: I can dig it.

WasabiWarrior: So it was the first thing that came up when I was trying to think of a new username for you.

TheSnowflake: Nice. But you still changed my username.

WasabiWarrior: You changed mine!

TheSnowflake: Well you are always going on and on and on about your hair. I'm gonna change this.

TheSnowflake has left the chat

Skullcrusher has joined the chat

Skullcrusher: Now this is better hun.

TheMiltonator: I don't even want to know the backstory behind that.

Swaggy has joined the chat

Swaggy: WHOOOO!

WasabiWarrior: Sup Jerry?

Swaggy: Is Kim online?

TheMiltonator: Nope. Not at all.

Swaggy: Jack we need to talk about your obvious feelings for Kim.

Skullcrusher: Really?

Swaggy: Yep! He totally likes Kim!

WasabiWarrior: Jerry, you are so dead.

Swaggy: Why?

TheMiltonator: Skullcrusher is Kim

Swaggy: Really Jerry? Really?

Skullcrusher: It's okay Jack. I know Jerry was kidding.

Skullcrusher has left the chat.

WasabiWarrior: Jerry... You are so dead.

Swaggy: Yo man! I'm out of here!

Swaggy has left the chat

Hotlegs has joined the chat

Hotlegs: Hey Jack ;););););)xoxoxo

WasabiWarrior: Hi Donna.

Hotlegs: wanna go on a date Saturday? Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WasabiWarrior: Not really...

Hotlegs: Great! See you saturday at 7:30 for the Horse Tamer II

Hotlegs just left the chat

WasabiWarrior: What just happened?

TheMiltonator: You are going on a date with Donna.

WasabiWarrior: That's what I was worried about!

TheMiltonator: I hope Kim doesn't find out. For your sake. And for the punching dummies at the Dojo b


	4. Chapter 4

_**why did i write so many**_

It's become so hard

For me to be surprised

But you're bringing back the real

me

No judgement in your eyes

"Jack- is that a cake?" Kim asked, walking into the dojo.

"No-maybe-yes," Jack stuttered and Kim laughed.

"It looks amazing!" She gushed, examining the cake lying on the counter. "I didn't know you baked!"

"I used to. Then I joined the Dojo, and I stopped."

"Why?"

"I thought you guys would laugh!"

"Why? It looks AMAZING!"

"Thanks Kim." Jack told her, pulling her in for a hug that she eagerly returned.

It's the way you make me feel

Like I'm finally something real

"Yeah! Way to go Jack!" Kim cheered. Jack had just become the best Karate student in all of California.

"Thanks Kim!" He yelled, pushing through the crowd of people surrounding him to give her a hug. "Thanks for supporting me!"

"To some people you are just a dude with a trophy and great hair. But to me you will always be Jack Brewer, my best friend." Kim told him, hugging him back. "Even if you lose."

"Thanks Kim. Wanna ditch these dudes and grab some fro-yo?"

"Let's go, Jackson."

"After you, Kimmy."

The words are hard to find

But I'm gonna get it right this time

"Kim?" Jack asked to Kim, who was stretching on the mats in the dojo.

"Yeah?" She said, walking over to where he was sitting.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how to say it." He explained and Kim looked confused. "And I've tried to tell you before, but I'm gonna get it right this time."

"Okay.."

"Kim Crawford, will you go out with me?"

Come and take my hand

Let me lift you up

"Ow." Kim groaned, rubbing her ankle. She was out for a jog when she had twisted it. She had left her cellphone at home and nobody usually came along the path she was on.

"Need some help there?" A voice asked, and Kim turned around to see her kinda-boyfriend Jack.

"Ugh. Yes please." She accepted and Jack reached out a hand. Kim took it and he pulled her up.

"Didn't know you jogged here."

He told her, and she nodded.

"Yep. Every day." She tried to walk, and almost fell.

"Nope. Not doing that." Jack picked her up bridal style and started walking.

"You have a friggin hero complex."

Take away your fears

And make me strong enough

Cause when I when I dance with you

It's how I speak the truth

It was just classic when we met

And how you made me move


End file.
